Venators
Venators are a species of sub-humans, bearing no physical diffrences, mentally they are a everchanging wonder of nature. Venators are of possible alien origin due to their emergence after the discovery of Kuli in 1921 in a crater after the Tunguska event. When vapour given of by Kulin in underground chasms streams into the Earth's atmosphere it acts as a catalyst to a human brain. 'Births' are usually found in pre-adolecents and teens. 'Birth' has no specific target, selection seems to be eratic and at any point could sky rocket. Although on it's own, Kulin is limited within the waterboundaries of the land it occupies, under certain circumstances it can be transfered by human-venator contact. Origins June 30th 1908, better known as E.O.E (Eve of Evolution). Fragments of an alien meteorite fall to Earth causing a mysterious explosion, this was the Tunguska Event. Russia being occupied with war, revolution and politics had no such interest in trivial matters. In 1921, Russian mineralogist Leonid Kulik looked into the anomaly. In his records he reports several plants with strange features. These plants were no ordinary plants, the gave out a luminous radiance in colour and took the form of mushrooms, colossal mushrooms. Not only did he discover a cryptic species of fungi but he also came across a metallic ore that glowed a ghostly light blue that emitted smoke upon touching sunlight. He named the new ore Kulin. Pleased with his findings he reported back the Soviet Academy of Sciences. Later that decade in 1927 he lead another expedition to extract some of these strange marvels. Upon nearing proximity to the site his Evenki guides warned of Dolina Muzhchin (Valley Men) undeterred he and his party continue to analyze the area. Kulik notices that there was a staggering lack of fungi compared to his last visit. He records in his documents that he and several other of his party members felt that they were being watched for the whole time they were there. He collected detached ores of Kulin and took them back to the research center to further examine the element. The third time he revisited the anomalous area there was no more Kulin, no strange fungi and no more ominous eye watching them from beyond the skyline, just felled trees. As it turns out the essence area encompassing Tunguska either seeped into the ground deep into the Earth or were absorbed by unfortunate passerby's. 5 years later, essence oozes from the ground into the air comprising 0.0008% of the particles we breath in. It gets into the bloodstream and brain of a select few and an even fewer amount of people are 'born'. Birth Birth is a response given off by the cerebrum when it reacts with Kulin as a reflex action to cope with the alterations. Due to the origins of Kulin, Russia is has the largest demographic of venators. Kulin has also found it's way to parts of East Asia and Europe with a fairly high amount of births. Oceania, South East Asia, The Middle East and Africa have a moderate amount of reported births per year. In North, South and Central America birth is rare and due to North American policies venators are usually detained or executed. Birth cannot be predicted or stopped despite human efforts to control it. Births can however be narrowed down to individuals. People with high levels of emotional activity such as stress, ecstasy, happiness or depression are more likelier to become venators. This is a problem in less developed countries where 3rd world problems plague every household. Birth can also happen when one experiences a sudden immense surge of pain or emotion, most commonly fear. Births usually occur in humans aged from 7-28, births from ages 29-42 are subsequently rarer but for ages 42+ the possibility of birth is near non-existent. Depending on the scale of the alterations made by Kulin to the brain, the reaction that the brain creates varies nevertheless it is almost always unique. Some reactions may end up injuring, wounding, killing or afflict the ven. Some examples of reactions produced by the brain to adapt are: *Loss of hearing in one ear *Dyslexia *Increased reaction time *Loss of memory *Diabetes *Loss in sense of time *Short nearsightedness *Increased heartbeat rate Human Oppression In countries such as The United States Of America and The People's Republic China, venators are treated as monsters due to their disruptive and unpredictable behavior. Before The Purge, venators were often ostracized and alienated in these countries causing some venators to form groups to fight against the discrimination, sometimes violently. In the Commonwealth, The European Union, The ASEAN Nations, The Korean Republic and Japan encourage venators to hide their 'mediums' to avoid being segregated from society. Normally segregation is not an issue but in some areas people will not provide services to venators. Acceptance In certain countries like The Democratic Republican Union Of Soviet Russia, Argentina, Peru and Brazil venators are openly accepted by the public as being gifted humans. Venators in these countries are often treated fairly as equals to the human populus, in these countries it is easier for venators to find jobs, start families and interact with people. In Brazil they are often refered to as 'God's gift' as they have helped society in numerous ways. The Democratic Republican Union Of Soviet Russia designated a small part of Sibera to venators for them to inhabit, this area is unusually more developed than more other areas of Sibera. The Democratic Republican of Soviet Russia also have a specialist army comprised of venators. The area of the Tunguska event is also now only available for venators and researchers to visit as it is now regarded as a sacred place. Abuse Because of the venators rarity and the extrordinary skill sets they exhibit they are often sold as slaves on the human trafficking market. Gangs usually kiddnap or recruit venators to do their bidding and dirty work. The Black Dragon society of Japan is the largest crime syndicate to utilize venators for their own good. The United States have been said to take captured venators and test them in an attempt to control and synthesize venators. Characteristics The Ven brain, although having all the same functionality as an ordinary human brain is much more complicated in mentality. Venators have two different mindsets, depending on their medium, the first being called Virtu can be either (One or any combination of): *Laconic *Serious *Sensitive *Timid *Anti-social *Apologetic *Bashful *Unresponsive *Otherworldly *Quixotic *Spiritual *Passive Or the second set which is called Amic, being comprised of: *Benevolent *Social *Friendly *Charismatic *Amiable *Active Traits that are have no specific group (can be in combination with any other personality traits): *Aggressive *Vigilant *Cautions In rare occasions these two personality groups can crossover. These two personality groups can usually reflect the type of medium(s) that the venator possess. Because the more powerful mediums require a higher state of mind, the more powerful venators will be more and more emotionless. However, when (powerful) venators do fell emotion, it is many more times more impacting than regular human emotions. History First Recorded Incidents The first accounts of Venator activites can be traced back to 1932 during the Shanghai Incident, several IJA troopers from Hokkaido exhibited strange inhuman qualities. One of the reports claimed that one man ran into a hail of machinegun fire without so much as a flinch. Many of these earlier accounts are usually seen as heroic acts of brave soldiers. It wasn't until 1937 where Venators were boldly underlined in the use of warfare, defending the Lugouqiao during the Marco Polo Bridge incident a lone Chinese soldier, during the midst of the Japanese advance appeared right at the heart of the Japanese attack then he spontaneously exploded, not in a bloody and gory manner though, it was explosion compareable to a satchelcharge explosion. A few moments later it happened again and again, it was the same man all the time although each time he looked slightly diffrent. It continued happening until a a very similar looking man standing at the defence of the bridge with the Chinese forces was shot. The assault was repeled in the end, the Japanese Imperal Army began a full scale invasion of China. The Japanese were still curious as to the anomalous soldier behaviour of both the Japanese and Chinese soldiers. The Japanese army took a closer look into the subject, recruiting and adopting soldiers into special brigades for what they called Akuma Senshi (Demon Warriors). Being Brought Into The Light The Siege of Nanjing holds the story of the greatest account of Venator defiance. A foreign merchant from Northern Ireland froms an Anti-Japanese resistance comprised of Soldiers, Policemen, Women, Farmers, Children, local merchants and anyone else willing to fight. He led these people against the Japanese opressors. The Japanese were involved in small urban firefights and brutal close quarters combat, guerrilla warfare against the. Small skirmishes would erupt all over the city, Japanese outposts would find themselves under fire from small groups, the massacre had turned into a retaliation. Japanese soldiers captured by the Anti-Japanese resistance were horrifically murdered, turning in even more grusome mutilations than that of the Japanese, this acted as a from of psychological warfare. The Japanese soldiers struggled to fight against an enemy as organized and skillful as such. Even the newly created Akuma brigades failed to suspress the situation, all because of one person. The Irish man was described as having a phenomenal ammount of speed and agility, he was said to have cut down 100 Japanese soldiers in a day (although this is most likely an exaggeration) using swords he had accuired from troopers he had killed. The resistance helped to set up defend safety zones setting up machine gun posts and guards around several areas including John Rabes'. According to accounts written by Japanese soldiers, they were to patrol the streets looking specifically the Irish man and any of his party members. By the 24th of December the Anti-Japanese resistance group ammassed over 20000 members, in a final attempt to win back the city the Irish man co-ordinated a mass hunt against the Japanese. By the 25th the Japanese had called for reinforcments from nearby regiments. Surrounded, the resistance took a last stand determined to repulse the Japanese siege. Artillery rained upon the city "Flatten it, until all that remains are rubble and corpses." was the order given by Prince Asaka to all the Japanese men. The resistance knew they wouldn't be able to hold out against the shells. The resistance was obstinate, they rushed out of the city walls and met the Japanese army in a fullscale open ground skirmish, the battle lasted from the afternoon to the following morning. The resistance pushed the Japanese back to their trenches, their camps, their guns then finally caused them to retreat. Of the 20000 or so men that took part 3017 were left, 476 with light wounds, 233 unscathed, the rest were either mortaly or seriously wounded. Among those wounded was the Irish man, he was taken back to the city immediately but unfortunately was announced dead at 7:23 PM 26th December 1937 in a local hospital. His bravery inspired all the Chinese troops around the country. What was left of the resistance at Nanjing knew that another attack would come, knowing that help wouldn't have arrived fast enough they evacuated the city. The following week a larger Japanese force arrived at the city to take it back, they found that the city was empty. All that was left were the bodies of Japanese soldiers left crucifed, lynched, mutilated, nailed to walls, pulled apart, gored, hacked up, decapitated and intesines strewn all over the gound. The Chinese had left messages written on the walls written in the blood of the dead Japanese soldiers to much distress of the Japanese army passing through what they called a vision of hell. The Japanese later went on to call the Irish man Akuma Tesaki (Devil's Minion). The story of this man caught like a wild fire, soon the incident was appearing on newspapers around the world. The Purge The Purge was an attempt at the mass extermination of venators conducted by the United States Security council. In 1983, December 14th, 23:34, the US conducted a North and South American racial cleansing. The Americans encouraged other nations to participate in similar acts in their own countries. Most did not participate for example the nations of South America, The Middle East, Africa, Asia, Russia and Europe this however did not stop the USA from sending troops over to those countries to hunt for venators anyway. Within the first few hours thousands of venators are murdered using specialized teams and weapons. Many existing Ven Hunters (Venator equivalent of man hunter) are designated high priority targets, civilians are encouraged to turn capture and turn in venators. Anyone caught harboring and providing refuge for the venators would be detained or otherwise executed. Some venators retaliated against the humans, while this was effective at keeping them at bay, the sheer numbers of humans outnumbered the venators 100000 to 1. With the numbers of the venators thinning they take to the underground tunnels and the nearby forests for shelter against the humans. By August 1984, almost all the venators were driven out of their homes and into these makeshift civilizations. The more sympathetic nations such as Japan, Russia, Korea, Several European Nations (East and West Germany, France, Finland, Norway, Netherlands, Italy, France, Portugal, Greece.) and The United Kingdom (The Commonwealth) created specific zones for venators to live in. In January 1985 a venator's rights agency emereged and helped to designate Iceland and parts of Greenland as safezones for venators. All countries were to allow safe passage for venators to travel at no expense to Iceland and Greenland. Later that year in June, the Americans threatened to Invade Greenland and Iceland to finish what they started, they described the situation as "Sheep being trapped in a pen, all ripe for the killing." The countries who supported venators stood as a barrier against the Americans swearing to protect it. The American had several countries on their side as well, including Iraq and South Germany in their favor. When the American troops started mobilizing and invaded Canada it sparked the 2nd War of Aggression also know as The War Of Ven Independence. Category:Burden